Euforia
by Gaiasole
Summary: Se conocían desde niños, siempre intercambiaban miradas como si uno supiera leer al otro, pero en toda la vida sus conversaciones no duraban más de dos minutos y aun así, aún entonces, Marvel sabía que algo los unía. Pero todavía no entendía que. One Shot. Terminado.


_Distrito 1_

Las alucinaciones no siempre eran buenas. Marvel terminó de apretar bien la liga en el brazo y cerró con fuerza el puño de la mano izquierda, en tanto con la derecha deslizaba la aguja dentro de la vena pulsante. La morfina como siempre tuvo su efecto inmediato, de repente ya no sentía dolor, los músculos que hasta ese momento sentía cargados y doloridos ahora los sentía flexibles y de nuevo listos para la acción del entrenamiento. Quitándose la liga guardo todo de nuevo en su casillero, hoy todos parecían entrenar con más ahínco pues al día siguiente sería la cosecha para los 70° Juegos del Hambre. Adictos a la _morfina_ y otras sustancias, seguían aumentando.

—¡Parad ahora! Ahorren sus energías para la arena –decía alguien a dos muchachos que de repente parecían decididos a matarse uno al otro. Esa clase de peleas no eran ajenas a Marvel, se veían siempre que el día de cosecha estaba cerca, de repente todo se volvía tensión y la mínima provocación causaba sobrerreacciones. En todos excepto en Glimmer, la rubia peinaba su cabello rubio en unas trenzas que al día siguiente le dejarían el rubio cabello lleno de rizos.

—¿Qué miras? –preguntó la rubia que siempre sentía tensión cuando la mirada de Marvel chocaba con la suya.

—¿Estamos de morros?

Él sonrió y se alejó al verla fruncir los labios, era divertido jugar con tan preciosa joya, le gustaba mucho ver la mirada brillante de ella cuando él conseguía provocarla. Ella a su vez siempre lo sorprendía, una ocasión cuando lo encontró inyectándose lejos de asustarse pareció interesada en el proceso y en la sustancia inyectada. Se conocían desde niños, siempre intercambiaban miradas como si uno supiera leer al otro, pero en toda la vida sus conversaciones no duraban más de dos minutos y aun así, aún entonces, Marvel sabía que algo los unía. Pero todavía no entendía que.

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

**EUFORIA**

Este fic participa en el tópic "Panem te desafía" del foro Días Oscuros.

Condiciones a cumplir: [Oneshot; Chocolate; Marvel Adictos a la morfina; Darius]

— POR: **Gaiasole **—

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de Suzanne Collins

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Capitolio. Celebración de los 74° Juegos del hambre _

Después de haberla estado buscando por largo rato, Marvel por fin dio con Glimmer acurrucada bajo la sombra que proyectaba una inmensa escultura de proporciones grotescas que adornaba el apartamento que les habían asignado como tributos del distrito uno. El primer piso, para el primer distrito, algo muy poco original pero con tu vida pendiendo de los hilos de gente como esa poner algún pero era poco inteligente.

—Nuestros mentores están enfadados, hoy debías participar en ese evento del capitolio, ya sabes la fiesta esa…

—No me importa –respondió Glimmer mientras seguía comiendo una barra de _chocolate_ oscuro, probablemente la quinta si las envolturas de basura a su alrededor decían la verdad—. Detesto las fiestas de aquí.

Marvel asintió, pensando que en el distrito uno la rubia era siempre la estrella de la velada, el en cambio, siempre se mantenía apartado, incomodo por estar rodeado de mucha gente, siempre parecía que ellos iban en contraste, el hecho de salir sorteados durante la cosecha, Marvel se sentó cerca de la rubia mirándola interrogante.

—Si ganas los juegos de todas formas tendrás que asistir a esas fiestas, por muy guapa que seas aquí no consentirán cada uno de tus caprichos.

—Sería más fácil si tú me acompañaras –dejo caer Glimmer un poco sorprendida por hablar con tanta normalidad con ese chico al que siempre la miraba más bien a la lejanía.

—Nunca pensé que la chica más guapa del distrito 1 dijera algo semejante, deben ser los nervios por estar tan cerca de la muerte.

¿La más guapa? La chica sonrió con coquetería, Marvel era uno de los mejores contendientes del distrito uno, a diferencia del resto siempre era serio, no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír ni una vez y cuando se metía con ella, lejos de enfadarse se sentía inquieta, a veces le recordaba un avox, como en el futuro sería _Darius_.

—¿Cuándo será la próxima de esas celebraciones?

—No lo sé, ¿Realmente importa?

—Sí, de esa forma podre acomodar mis entrenamientos.

Glimmer que para entonces ya había terminado de comer el dulce estiro la mano, pensó que el la rechazaría, pero no, su mano cubrió la de ella, los dedos masculinos apretaron con suavidad la mano más pequeña, la rubia sintió que estaban unidos. Que ese pequeño momento era un momento que compartían, que los juegos del hambre de repente no parecían tan espantosos si Marvel estaba cerca de ella para apoyarla, para molestarla, hacerla sonreír o igualmente rabiar. Estaban unidos aunque ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de expresarlo con la claridad debida.

**FIN**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞


End file.
